A pneumatic tire is generally configured with a tread portion formed with main grooves running along the tire circumferential direction, with land portion rows extending along the tire circumferential direction formed by the main grooves. When a fine groove or sipes are formed in such a land portion row then normally either a fine groove and sipes are disposed so as to be independent of each other, or sipes are formed so as to extend out from a fine groove so as to communicate with a main groove.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-302112